Prisoner
by Fehica Yfi
Summary: He'd barge into the room and do with me whatever he wanted too. Sometimes he'd do me senseless, sometimes he'd hold me as if I were the most fragile thing in the world. There were also times he'd come for just a hug and a snuggle. Whichever it was, he'd always end up leaving me in the dark, cold room again. Eren / Levi. A fanfic full of kinky stuff and fluff. Lemons(obviously)


He awoke into the darkness with a loud gasp.

Breathing heavily, beads of sweat were visible all over his forehead. His heart was thumping so loudly in his chest, he swore it would jump right out.

Eren looked around desperately trying to find something -_anything_ in the pitch black room. His head turned three different directions every second as he started to panic.

'_Where am I..?' _

Feeling himself lying on freezing solid concrete, he tries to sit up but fails to budge an inch. His arms, tied together by the wrists were locked in place above his head. His legs spread wide and had a separate chain on each ankle preventing neither one to move either.

Squinching his eyes, Eren rummaged through his brain for memories of the most recent event he could catch. His brain declined to cooperate though, and he groaned frustration into the dark.

Suddenly the cell door was pushed open hard and fast, creating a loud banging noise as it crashed into the wall behind it.

Eren heard a voice that, sounding all too pleased said "You're awake," followed by footsteps approaching him. Grunting, he struggled hard against the metal chains around his ankles and the ropes on his wrists. All efforts of escaping were in vain and all he ended up with was looking like a dying fish out of water.

"Relax," it said, and, when Eren finally took one short second to think clearly he recognized the voice immediately.

"H-Heichou?" He moaned, a headache starting to take over as memories were slowly coming back. Images flashed through his mind for a split second but were gone before he could focus on them. Another frustrated sound escaped his lips. "Why is it.. so dark...?"

The corporal who simply answered, "I blindfolded you," was now sitting beside Eren with his legs crossed.

"But.. why? Ugh," his head received another wave of pain. He was starting to feel the world spinning around him.

"So that you will focus more on what you feel," The sound of a zipper being pulled down then echoed in the now quiet room. Still lost in his headaches, the brunette hardly realized what was going on, that was, until his limp member hit the cold air upon being freed.

"Wh- what are you doing.."

The corporal placed the tip of one finger on top of Eren's shaft. His eyes then darted towards the teen's face and smirked, satisfied with the instant reaction he was getting. Levi's finger proceeded to slide down, slowly, almost seductively. When he got to the base his hand wrapped around it and squeezed, earning a gasp from the brunette.

The brunette with a now completely flushed face and even heavier(if possible) breathing, peeked out from under the blindfold and met with those eyes of the corporal's. He was excited now, he couldn't deny that.

"Silent now, are we?" Levi's hand moved again, sliding back up keeping his tormentingly slow pace. Eren winced, sighed then closed his eyes as a shot of pleasure begun surging within him. It was a weird feeling, one completely new but not disliked in the least. It was not that he'd never done this himself, but that was exactly it; it was usually him doing it, this time it was someone else and that someone else was -by what unknown force or miracle -his corporal, too.

Levi paused a moment, observing his subordinate. The boy was too quiet -he didn't like it.

The younger one, curious as to why his partner stopped, once again forced his eyes open to try and look under the blindfold and up to meet the corporal's cold gaze.

Well, at least his desperate look was cute, thought the corporal, satisfied once more. His hand moved suddenly, fast, sliding up and down the hard member of the teen's. Eyes that were earlier begging, shut tight immediately. He gritted his teeth and then bit his lips, trying hard to prevent any noise from escaping. This displeased the corporal.

He placed a finger from his free hand on the upper lip of the teen's(as the lower one was being bitten), and said "Stop biting your lip," To this Eren only gave a huff in response, deciding to not letting go of his lip. Levi frowned slightly.

As sudden as his hand started moving, it stopped. Another gasp forced itself out of the teen. Still biting his lower lip, he sucked in a breath of air, surprised. _Just a little bit more..._

Levi stood back up, tightening the blindfold covering Eren's eyes before taking out a handkerchief and wiping his hand clean.

Footsteps echoed within the room again. When Eren realized his corporal planned on leaving him just like that he called out "Levi!", the words flying out of his mouth. He regretted it right after.

"That's Heichou to you," with those words thrown, the door banged shut. Eren whimpered as he felt hot tears pooling in his eyes and a lump in his throat. His near release frustrated the teen even more and he sighed again.

_He could have at least released one of my hands.._

* * *

**I apologize for being late! ****-and for the short chapter. **

**That last part was intentional though, this was supposed to be just a prologue(?) Heh.**

**This was also my first shot at anything even close to a lemon. So I'm really looking for feedbacks here. **

**'Nyways, coming up next! Of Scales and Bones chapter 3; next week! **


End file.
